Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{8x}{3} + \dfrac{x}{6}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3$ and $6$ $\lcm(3, 6) = 6$ $ q = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{8x}{3} + \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{x}{6} $ $q = \dfrac{16x}{6} + \dfrac{x}{6}$ $q = \dfrac{16x +x}{6}$ $q = \dfrac{17x}{6}$